Flippy
Flippy is a hipster bear who served in a war. Flippy started his life in a simple town. He was called up to go to the war in which he experienced so much blood, gore, and torture that he simply flipped out. When he finally got out of the war, he went to Happy Tree Town in which he discovered that he had PTSD, in which whenever he sees or hears anything that reminds him of the war, he turns evil and goes on a killing spree. Splendid once informed Flippy of fan artists posting certain pictures of the two of them. Unlike Splendid, Flippy ignored this and worried about bigger problems: fangirls. Apparently, they kept chasing him and trying to do awkward things to him. They often end up reminding him of the war and get killed violently. Recently Flippy has been able to control himself better than before after realizing his dark side and fighting it off in a canonical episode. He also has a lot of "girlfriends" who are infatuated with him. It turnes out they are all traps as well. Fan considered theme songs #Everything in its Right Place by Radiohead #Two-Headed Boy by Neutral Milk Hotel #最後の朝 by Jizu #21st Century Schizoid Man by King Crimson #Bananaphone by Raffi (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died.Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") Number of Kills *Cuddles - 10 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You) *Giggles - 9 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, On my Mind, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You) *Toothy - 7 (Hide and Seek, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, Trouble Double Crosser, New Season Teaser) *Lumpy - 1 (Keepin' it Reel) *Petunia - 8 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, Bloody Parks, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Handy - 4 (Remains to be Seen, A Day To Forget, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Nutty - 6 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence) *Sniffles - 8 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence) *Pop - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Cub - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Flaky - 7 (Hide and Seek, This is your Knife, Happy Trails Part 2, Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife) *The Mole - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Disco Bear - 3 (Double Whammy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Russell - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Welcome To My Knife, Swordfish of the Stone) *Lifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Shifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Mime - 6 (Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Random Acts Of Silence) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Lammy - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Mr. Pickles - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Robo Star - 2 (Robo Star Smoochie, Nice killin ya!) *Itchy - 1 (Itchy & Scratchy & Happy Tree Friends) *Truffles - 2 (Truffles' Revenge, Trouble Double Crosser) *Rip - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Pia - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Howdy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Hippy - 2 (Welcome To My Knife, Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *Pranky - 1 (Last Laugh) *Trippy - 1 (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *The Plebeian Masses - 1 (Slippy Mans The Fuck Up And Gets Revenge On The Popular Kids For Not Sharing His Taste in Music) Flippy's Fanon Deaths This will list all the deaths Flippy has had in fanon episodes. *Nail White Part 2: Run over by a car. *Trouble Double Crosser: Killed in the fight of dancers (debatable). *All Work and No Belay: Run over by Lumpy's giant snowball. *Tools for Fools: His skull is crushed by a tire. *When You Fish Upon A Star: Dies in a plane explosion. *Four the Record: Dies when Splendid's bomb explodes (debatable). *Torn and Rip's Revenge: Killed by Torn. *Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. *Welcome To My Knife: Splendid rips his head off. *About to Clown: His head is impaled by a cannon ball. *Flippy's War Smoochie: Burnt by fire; split in half by a cage; impaled by a knife. *Flippy's Battlefield Smoochie: Dies of blood loss when he is impaled by a bowie knife; dies when a circuit explodes; shot by a war plane. *Swordfish of the Stone: Buddhist Monkey slices him to pieces with a swordfish after they both flip out. Starring Roles #Remains of the Flippy #Tree Mendous Part 1 #Tree Mendous Part 2 Featuring Roles Appearances Trivia *Flippy is one of the three main characters to have fought in the war, the others being Splendid (debatable) and Russell (debatable). *Flippy has (debatably) the biggest ego on the show, which is the main reason he has so many fangirls after him. *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, as Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the whole fandom. *Flippy appears in a crossover fan series Leena + Friends (Filming Disaster episode). He only appears for a short time, attacking other characters. *In Mrboy90's Fanisodes, Flippy somewhat likes Toad. Toad likes him as well. Gallery Sdfsdf.jpg|Flippy and Flaky in car Stuka Flippy by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Kamikaze Flippy HTF Flippy versus Solid Snake by redadder515.jpg|Flippy vs. Solid Snake Co l4d htf bill by echosz-d37amb3.png|Flippy as Bill from Left 4 Dead HTF Team.JPG|Flippy, Boris and Lemy Flippy Baby.png|Evil Flippy as a baby, which is ironic since he wasn't in war yet. 0flippy.jpg 1flippy.jpg 2flippy.jpg imagesflippy.jpg indexflippy.jpg Flippynesspart1.png Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:canon Characters